Hushabye
by The Land Of Water
Summary: Lily intona una ninnananna al piccolo Harry, una song-fic su un momento di dolcezza in casa Potter :) "Cos' era ciò che sentiva? Paura? Forse, l'aveva già conosciuta in passato e in molte forme ma l'aveva anche affrontata e sconfitta, non si era arresa eppure, mentre guardava il frugoletto stretto fra le sue braccia che strizzava gli occhietti, desideroso di un sonno ristoratore


**NDA: **Salve Eccomi con la mia seconda su Harry Potter, amo questa saga e recentemente ho rivisto tutti e otto i film, uno a sera e così l'ispirazione per questa storia è nata mentre rivedevo le scene della morte di Lily e James, scrivere qualcosa su di loro è sempre stato fra i miei progetti e questo è ciò che ne è venuto fuori.

Buona lettura, fatemi sapere che ne pensate :3

**Hushabye**

Era già da qualche ora che faceva su e giù per il salotto, Harry giocava allegramente nel box e ogni tanto si vedeva fluttuare qualche pallina colorata per aria.

Stringeva forte fra le braccia un libro piuttosto voluminoso tamburellando con le dita sulla copertina di pelle logora. Ciocche di capelli vermigli svolazzavano ad ogni passo.

E intanto Lily continuava ad essere preoccupata per suo marito. L'assillava il pensiero che fosse lì fuori senza una protezione sufficiente.

Tutto era iniziato quella mattina, si era svegliata, ancora mezza addormentata aveva cercato James con la mano, ma con sorpresa aveva trovato il letto vuoto. Come al solito era stato un irresponsabile. Ah ma quante gliene avrebbe detto al ritorno, non l'avrebbe passata liscia questa volta.

Un biglietto! Uno stupidissimo biglietto era tutto ciò che James aveva lasciato sul comodino all'alba prima di lasciare la loro casa per svolgere chissà quale missione per conto dell'ordine.

E questo aveva destato ancora di più la sua preoccupazione.

La guerra era in corso.

Da settimane vivevano rinchiusi nella loro casa a Godric's Hollow e seppur accoglienti iniziavano a trovare quegli ambienti soffocanti. La loro libertà d'azione si era drasticamente ridotta, ma comunque andavano avanti fingendo che quella situazione non li toccasse, ricordavano sempre che tutto questo era per Harry, il loro bambino. Avrebbero fatto qualunque cosa per proteggerlo da _lui _e in futuro si vedevano sempre tutti insieme senza più aver paura di uscire di casa nel timore di un attacco a sorpresa.

Rivolse lo sguardo al piccolo ignaro di tutto ciò che stava accadendo lì fuori, solo a pochi metri da lui.

Sospirò e a poco a poco ritrovò la calma. Appoggiò delicatamente il libro sul tavolo della cucina e si diresse a passi lenti verso il bambino che rideva come un matto nel tentativo di acchiappare con la manina un boccino dorato decisamente troppo veloce per i suoi riflessi.

"Harry, tuo padre è uno stupido, è bene che impari subito a capire queste cose." Esordì Lily prendendolo fra le braccia. Harry la guardava con gli occhioni verdi spalancati, tanto simili ai suoi e intanto prese ad attorcigliare fra le dita i lunghi fili rossi fino a farne dei piccoli riccioli per poi lasciarli subito andare.

"Be' non lo è sempre, avresti dovuto vedere che tipetto era quando l'ho conosciuto per la prima volta" Rise di gusto ricordando quei momenti che allora apparivano ancor più lontani nel tempo, addirittura impalpabili.

"Harry, bravo piccolino, sai gli assomigli così tanto ma bada a diventare uno scapestrato come tuo padre."

Proseguì la giovane donna, un velo di malinconia negli occhi, carezzando distrattamente la testolina scura del figlio che fece un versetto di approvazione come se desiderasse sapere di più dell'infanzia dei genitori e Lily aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno.

Canticchiando si lasciò cadere su una comoda poltrona e seguitò a raccontare:

"Da bambino era un buono a nulla, insopportabile, borioso, sicuro di sé ". Il tono era serio, o quantomeno cercava di esserlo.

Aveva gli occhi socchiusi, persa com'era nei meandri del labirinto della memoria.

"A James piaceva fare scherzi, e lo zio Sirius e lo zio Remus erano sempre con lui" annuì con tono amabile stringendo le mani del bambino.

Nel ricordare arrossì leggermente, neanche fosse una ragazzina: "Ma era anche dolce e forte e sapeva come prendermi, non facevamo che battibeccare. Poi un giorno mi chiese di uscire per l'ennesima volta, eravamo al settimo anno ormai così decisi di dare una possibilità a quello sciocco e guarda un po' come siamo finiti". Sembrava trascorso un tempo infinito da quei giorni, con nostalgia era volata all'occasione del loro primo incontro, molti anni prima, ad Hogwarts, quel posto speciale che poteva considerare ormai casa sua. Lì aveva conosciuto i suoi più grandi amici e l'amore della sua vita.

Aveva ricevuto molto e tanto sofferto.

"Sai Harry, anche tu un giorno crescerai e diventerai un grande mago e anche tu vivrai tante esperienze meravigliose." Una strana consapevolezza nella voce, le parole le si bloccarono in gola, qualcosa fremeva per uscire.

Tremò leggermente quasi temendo di formulare un pensiero totalmente diverso.

Cos' era ciò che sentiva? Paura? Forse, l'aveva già conosciuta in passato e in molte forme ma l'aveva anche affrontata e sconfitta, non si era arresa eppure, mentre guardava il frugoletto stretto fra le sue braccia che strizzava gli occhietti, desideroso di un sonno ristoratore, non poteva fare a meno di sognare una vita diversa.

Non che disdegnasse la sua, si era sentita così felice in quegli anni ma la guerra aveva stravolto tutto e si permetteva almeno di viaggiare con la fantasia.

Loro erano al sicuro in quella casa, non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi, tutto era in ordine, allora perché quella strana sensazione di pericolo costante e angoscia continuava ad attanagliarle lo stomaco ogni giorno?

Il nodo fastidioso che la imprigionava si sciolse a poco a poco, non appena posò lo sguardo su Harry che ancora non sapeva, non capiva ed era decisamente meglio così. Tutto scompariva di fronte a quei verdi smeraldi, e piano piano anche l'angoscia iniziava a scemare al contatto della pelle fresca e vellutata di due guance paffute

Si guardò intorno, nonostante sapesse di essere sola in casa e dopo essersi schiarita la voce iniziò ad intonare una ninnananna così all'improvviso, lo faceva spesso quando si sentiva agitata, cantare le piaceva e l'aiutava a liberare la mente e rilassarsi, le dava un inspiegabile senso di pace.

Lentamente dondolava la testa scandendo il ritmo della melodia.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry__  
><em>_Go to sleep you little baby__  
><em>_When you wake, you will have cake__  
><em>_And all the pretty little horses_

Anche Harry sembrava gradire: riconosceva il suono della voce della mamma e cercava di riprodurre senza successo l'incantevole motivo, a momenti vinto dal sonno.

_Blacks and bays, dapples and greys__  
><em>_Coach and six white horses__  
><em>_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry__  
><em>_Go to sleep you little baby_

E Lily amava cullarlo, tenerlo stretto a sé, sentire il calore di quel corpicino che era indissolubilmente parte di lei, immaginare il suo futuro, cosa sarebbe stato.

_Way down yonder, down in the meadow__  
><em>_There's a poor little lamby__  
><em>_Bees and butterflies flitting round his eyes__  
><em>_He's crying out for his mammy_

Un lacrima rotolò pigra sulla sua guancia ma lei non si scompose e continuò a cantare, scivolò fino al mento.

Percepì qualcosa sul viso, un tocco gentile che asciugava quella perla argentea, il calore di un respiro sul suo collo che lambiva la pelle, in silenzio.

Ebbe un brivido, era tornato dunque.

Chiuse gli occhi assaporando quel momento di dolcezza.

"James, Finalmente sei qui!" Strinse forte la mano del marito aspirandone il rassicurante profumo.

Si accostò a lei stringendola in un tenero abbraccio, beandosi della sua presenza.

"Mi siete mancati" fu tutto ciò che seppe dire con un certo sollievo.

Era stanco ma felice come pochi di essere lì con loro in quel momento.

"Dove sei stato?" Esordì lei dopo un po' reclinando il capo: non si era affatto dimenticata dell'assenza di quella mattina.

"Ma in nessun posto in particolare, vedi, abbiamo ispezionato qualche abitazione sospetta, ordinaria amministrazione insomma" tentò di giustificarsi lui al suo sguardo sospettoso.

"E se ti fosse successo qualcosa? Non ci pensi?" Lo incalzò lei, non intenzionata a dargliela vinta troppo presto.

"Ma che dici tesoro, non è successo niente, credimi" disse ancora lui con fare rassicurante. Sapeva che non avrebbe preso troppo bene questa sua evasione ma non ne poteva più di rimanere prigioniero nella su stessa casa.

"Io ti capisco James, lo sai vero? Se c'è qualche problema possiamo parlarne" Lily non intendeva mollare, era ben consapevole dell'intera situazione e desiderava aiutarlo nella speranza che lui la lasciasse fare.

James sospirò accarezzandole la guancia.

"Io… non è che non voglia stare qui con voi, ma a volte mi sento inutile, sono qui e non posso far nulla per i miei amici che lì fuori rischiano la vita per noi.

È …" "Frustrante lo so " completò lei, comprendeva benissimo come si sentiva, ogni giorno era in pensiero per le sue amiche, accendeva la radio continuamente sperando di non dover mai nominare nessuna di loro.

Si scambiarono uno sguardo intenso, carico di significati.

Non era la prima volta che James notava lo stesso sguardo malinconico negli occhi di Lily, e allora cercava sempre di tirarle su il morale.

"Qualche volta credo di non essere in grado di fare abbastanza per Harry, che cosa siamo stati capaci di dargli se non un esistenza in un epoca di guerre?"

La voce di Lily era rotta, ma non avrebbe pianto.

Questo colse James alla sprovvista, non era da Lily lasciarsi andare così, lei era forte, tanto forte, non doveva mai dimenticarlo.

"Harry sarà felice Lily, vivrà circondato da persone che lo ameranno così come facciamo noi adesso, di questo non devi mai dubitare e sarà coraggioso e testardo proprio come la sua mamma."

Lily alzò gli occhi al cielo, cercò di riprendere il controllo di sé, non era il momento di permettere allo sconforto di avvolgerla.

James aveva ragione, era soprattutto in quei momenti che occorreva dimostrarsi saldi e decisi.

Non avrebbe più permesso alla paura di sopraffarla.

Strinse ancora di più la sua mano, si davano coraggio a vicenda come sempre.

"E poi va tutto bene ora no?- Domandò lui facendole l'occhiolino.

Non c'è da preoccuparsi perché alla fine saremo noi a vincere"

"Naturalmente" gli rispose lei abbozzando una risata, la mente alleggerita dai brutti pensieri.

Entrambi sospirarono profondamente nel silenzio ovattato della stanza.

Sembrò poi che James si fosse appena ricordato un'importante dettaglio che gli era precedentemente sfuggito. Si avvicinò all'orecchio di lei, il solito sorrisetto stampato sul volto.

"Hai una voce meravigliosa, dovresti cantare più spesso" sogghignò sentendo che Lily si irrigidiva leggermente fra le sue braccia.

"Che cosa? Da quanto eri lì?" La voce di lei era sdegnata come un tempo, questo gli provocò un'altra risatina, adorava il suo viso corrucciato.

"Abbastanza da sentirti dire quanto sono bello e affascinante" rispose lui sciogliendo l'abbraccio e guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte della moglie.

"Sei veramente incorreggibile, avresti dovuto avvertirmi non appena sei arrivato invece di appostarti e…" ma venne zittita da un paio di labbra che d'un tratto catturarono le sue in un tenero bacio.

Durò qualche secondo, poi la donna si scostò leggermente e accennando un timido sorriso accostò la fronte a quella di lui.

"Sei sempre il solito" Gli piaceva coglierla di sorpresa, e lei segretamente aveva sempre apprezzato questa sua qualità.

Sentirono poco dopo un sospiro soddisfatto, il piccolo continuava a dormire beato senza che si fosse accorto della conversazione appena avvenuta.

James allungò le braccia verso lui, l'espressione del volto addolcita alla vista della sua boccuccia che pronunciava paroline strane di tanto in tanto.

Lo cullò piano, era così piccolo e fragile, ma un giorno, lo sapeva, sarebbe diventato forte.

Baciò nuovamente Lily e i due si strinsero in un soffice abbraccio, mentre si estinguevano gli ultimi bagliori del giorno desiderarono intensamente che il tempo si fermasse esattamente in quell'istante, solo per loro.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry__  
><em>_Go to sleep you little baby__  
><em>_When you wake, you will have cake__  
><em>_And all the pretty little horses_

"Dormi bene Harry."

Sussurrò lieve e gli posò un bacio delicato sulla fronte.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry__  
><em>_Go to sleep you little baby._


End file.
